Emotionally Unavailable (rewritten)
by Fanfictionlover1212
Summary: After moving to the Alola region, Moon can finally pursue her dreams of becoming a Pokémon master. However, everything changes when she meets a mysterious trainer named Gladion. Even though she is warm and friendly towards him, he is stoic and cold towards her. Will he ever change the way he is towards her? Or will he continue to use defense mechanisms to hide his dark past?


**Author: Hi everyone, this is a remake of my story "Emotionally unavailable"** **No flaming, please! I was inspired to write this after recently finishing Pokémon Ultra Sun and watching the anime. When I played the game, I took quite a liking to the character Gladion. I don't know there's just something I love about his bad boy attitude, haha don't ask. Anyway, hence there came the inspiration to write this fanfic.**

 **In my story, all of the characters such as Lillie, Hau, Gladion, and Moon are aged 16 and above. So please don't be too surprised if there are some mature references in the dialogue between them.**

 **This story is based on either Pokémon Sun and Moon 3DS Game and may contain spoilers.**

 **Disclaimer. I do not own Pokémon or any of their characters and settings.**

 **If you like to see more chapters please review. xx**

* * *

 _~Maybe you're the sun and I'm the moon and we were never meant to collide but, wouldn't it be spectacular if we did.~_

 **Chapter 1 - Welcome to Alola!**

The warm morning sunlight poured in through Moon's bedroom window, making her squint due to the brightness. Yawning drowsily she stretched her body outwards and lazily rolled over again. As she did so she heard an annoyed "Meow!" and she quickly retracted her leg back under the covers. "Sorry Meowth," she mumbled reaching apologetically towards the small pokémon sleeping at her feet. In turn, Meowth purred affectionately nuzzled its head against her arm in acceptance of the apology. Moon was glad that this was the reaction that she had received, being a bit worried after her mom had told her at times Meowth was not afraid to use its claws.

She then could suddenly feel small footsteps traveling up her torso, making her feel quite ticklish. "Meowth, what are you doing?" Moon questioned in between giggles. In a matter of seconds, Meowth was sitting on her pillow. He had his arched back meaning that he wanted her to pet him. She gently ran her fingers through its soft cream fur and watched him purr in approval. Her mother had brought Meowth with them from Kanto to Alola and she even remembered that she told her something about the Pokémon here looking different. She had told Moon that here in Alola their Meowth was one of a kind and here there would be no other Meowth like it.

"Oh, you're awake," Moon heard her mother's voice. The raven-haired teenager gave a loud yawn, before glancing at her mother, who stood at her open door. "I know that it was a long plane ride here, but hopefully you got a good rest.

Moon reluctantly clambered out of bed, to see her mother standing at her door. Her mother gave her a faint smile that disappeared quickly. Moon knew she was doing her best to be optimistic, however, the woman was clearly exhausted and she was too. A couple of days ago they had made the hard decision of leaving her abusive father behind in Kanto. One day things got so bad that they packed up a few of their belongings and left. In Alola they were safe, now he could never harm them ever again.

Glancing at her reflection in the mirror Moon's eyes fixated on the dark blue bruise on her forehead. It was her going away "gift" from her dad and the last one that she hoped to receive from him. Sighing heavily, she moved a few strands onto one side of her head hoping to cover it. Her eyes then moved to Meowth and his bandaged paw. The man was a monster.

"Moon, I know the past is something that we can't change." Her mother began, her voice wavering slightly. "But that's why I want you to focus on the future. I know it's a big change, us moving to this strange new place. A part of you must feel scared, confused and angry... Kanto _was_ our home, but there's something you must understand. We were _never_ safe there."

"Mom its fine!" She defended quickly, forcing a smile. "Moving was good for us. Just like any change, this will just take some getting used to. I'm actually looking forward to this whole island challenge thing."

"That's good to hear because your starter pokémon is waiting for you."

 _'Huh?_

Moon's eyes widened in disbelief as into the room marched a very casual, laid back Professor. He had jet black hair tied up in a bun and wore an open lab coat without anything underneath, possibly due to the temperature being extremely humid in Alola.

"Hey there, Moon! The name's Kukui." he greeted, smiling widely as he extended his hand outwards to shake hers. "Good to meet you, cousin!"

Moon shook his hand firmly in return, however, when she realized she was still in her pajama's her confidence faltered. Her cheeks burned a bright red and she looked down sheepishly.

"Don't stress about the PJ's, you must be tired after that long trip all the way out here to Alola," he added quickly. Kukui understood that it was common for teenagers to feel self-conscious. "You feelin' any jetlag?"

"Yeah," Moon replied. "It was a really long fli-"

Her words were swallowed by a yawn which made the Alolan professor chuckle at the sight. He remembered Moon's mother telling him how excited she was about choosing her first pokémon, but the only thing the girl seemed to want now was a few more hours of sleep.

"You still want to meet that starter pokémon, yeah?" Professor Kukui questioned, tilting his head to one side.

Moon rapidly blinked the drowsiness from her eyes away. Becoming a pokémon trainer was all she had ever dreamed of and she wasn't going to let anything get in her way. "I do," She replied. its just you'll need to give me some time to get ready."

"Don't stress," Kukui said, resting his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Take your time and when you're ready, meet me in Iki town. I'll see you soon"

"Sure."

After giving a small wave to Moon and her mother, Professor Kukui left. Moon then raced into her bedroom and began rummaging through her wardrobe, hoping to find the perfect outfit to begin her pokémon journey.

* * *

 _ **The night before...**_

Jade green eyes shot open, her body shook uncontrollably, she was panting for air. Lillie was having nightmares again. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to forget that strange creature. The one emerged from the Ultra Wormhole, the same one that had taken her father away. Tears streamed down her face as she reached for her Clefairy pokédoll. She held it tight, it never failed to comfort her ever since she was a child. It was given to her by her mother, a long time ago when she cared. It broke her heart knowing how much Lusamine had changed, how she didn't love her children anymore.

Lillie sat up in her bed quickly, her eyes darting wildly around her room. The idea that she was staying in a strange place, far away from home scared her to bits but anything was better than staying with her mother. Professor Kukui had offered her nothing but kindness and hospitality but still, she felt so alone and scared. At least with him, she was safe, at least with him Nebby was safe.

She sighed heavily as she illuminated the screen of her iPhone. The time was only 2 o'clock in the morning and she began to grumble to herself knowing that it was hours till the sun would rise. Lillie felt so agitated and restless, feeling as if she needed to talk to someone... but who? Scrolling through her phone contacts she passed a few names, however, when she saw one, in particular, her mind began to spin. Gladion, her older brother. It had been two years since she had last heard from him.

 _'Where is he right now?'_

 _'What's he doing?'_

 _'Is he safe?'_

 _'Is Null safe?'_

These were only some of the questions that circled through her mind. Some would say that the boy was luckier than her, having escaped their controlling mother two years before her. Still, Lillie wondered how her brother survived. She heard that Gladion had left Aether Paradise with only his pokémon and the clothes on his back. This made her wonder if the prize money he earned in battles was enough or if he was relying on support from Team Skull.

Without thinking, she pressed the call button and let it ring a few times. Feeling quite shocked by her actions, Lillie quickly ended the facetime call. It was a stupid idea. Gladion was in hiding, she doubted that he would pick up anyway. Turning her phone face down she placed it on her bedside table. She then pulled the covers over her head and rolled over attempting to get some sleep. Unexpectedly, her phone began to ring loudly. Was it possible that he was calling her back?

Lillie quickly threw her covers off, switched on her lamp and jumped out of bed. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest, contemplating whether she should answer the call or not. Was it possible that her dear brother missed her just as much as she missed him? She bit her lip nervously... or was it simply a trap set up by her mother and team skull. Taking a leap of faith she decided to answer the call. After hearing a familiar voice she was glad that she did.

"Lillie?"

The blonde girl couldn't help but smile, it been years since she had heard his voice. She moved her phone camera a few inches away from her face however she was surprised to see that his camera setting was off. Why didn't he want her to see him? It made something in her stomach go funny. Maybe something was wrong...

"Gladion, can I see you please?" Lillie whispered into the blackness of her phone.

He sighed heavily at her request, but his soft spot for his younger sister made him oblige in the end. "Okay, Lillie," Gladion replied hesitantly. "But I don't want you to say anything."

There were a few rustling noises before the dark surrounding of the night sky came into view. A few seconds later a blonde male appeared on her screen and Lillie couldn't help but gasp at the sight of him. This guy didn't look like her brother at all or not the Gladion that she had remembered anyway.

Gladion was fully clothed in black and his blonde hair was styled differently. Lillie noticed that since she had last seen him he had lost a lot of weight. He had a few dark circles under his eyes, but the thing that surprised her the most was the cartilage piercing in his left ear. If mother saw him she would've gone mad. Lillie suppressed her urge to comment on his appearance. "Oh, I've missed you Gladion." She exclaimed, her eyes welling up with tears.

Even though Gladion was overcome by much emotion, he had no more tears to cry. "I've missed you too Lillie."

There was a short pause between the two, neither one of them knowing what to talk about. Ultimately Gladion was the first one to break the silence, his topic of choice wasn't exactly the best, but it was one the two siblings had in common.

"How's mom?" He asked.

'I don't know." Lillie replied, earning a confused look from Gladion.

What do you mean you don't..." Gladion stopped mid-sentence upon the sudden realization. "You finally got out?" Lillie nodded frantically and her brother gave a sigh of relief at the good news. "About time."

"I took Nebby," she added. "Mother and Faba were planning to open up an Ultra Wormhole. I didn't want her to hurt anymore pokémon so I ran away from home. She's been obsessed Gladion, the reason she wants to open up the Ultra Wormhole is to see those terrible Ultra Beasts."

"You really think that's the reason?" Gladion questioned. Inside he knew of another reason why their mother would be obsessed with Ultra Space.

"Yes, why?"

"Never mind." He said quickly, knowing that he may have been jumping to conclusions. "Lillie, who else know's about Cosmog?"

"Only Professor Kukui." She explained. "He's offered me a job as his assistant and has given me a place to stay. Gladion he's a kind man, he would never do anything to hurt me or Nebby."

"I know." He said firmly. "You just have to promise me that you won't trust anyone else."

"But why?" Lillie questioned, her voice full of confusion.

"Because we don't know who's connected to Mom," Gladion answered, looking down sorrowfully. "You have to listen to me. The only way you'll stay safe is if you lay low."

"Okay, I promise," Lily vowed, giving a serious nod. "What about you Gladion, where will you go?"

"Null and I have to get stronger." He said, sounding more determined than ever. "We'll train to be the best."

"Awesome!" Lillie cheered being fully supportive of her brother. "That means you're done with Team Skull right?"

Suddenly Gladion's mood changed. It's like just mentioning the name of that evil organization had awoken something very dark inside him. "That's none of your concern!" He snapped.

Lillie's smile disappeared and immediately Gladion felt guilty. She could hear the sound of indistinct banter in the background. Her brother wasn't alone, he had company "Sorry", he replied softly. "I have to go."

But Gladion!" Lillie whined, feeling sad that their conversation was cut so short. "When will I see you again?"

"Soon." He replied promisingly. "Remember don't trust anyone."

With that, her phone screen went blank and Lillie was alone again. Lillie lay in bed thinking of the next time she would speak to her brother. She hoped that it would be just as he promised. Soon...

* * *

 ** _I hope you guys liked Chapter 1. Please review thoughts and opinions. :)_**


End file.
